Eclipse Series: Solitude Lost the Begining
by Redmanking
Summary: Abram's own father is now the enemy. However, a new foe is beginning to emerge from the past. What is truly behind the Eclipse event
1. Chapter 1

_**Eclipse Series: Solitude Lost**_

Prelude 3:

"Ok, let me get this straight. You're about to marry a princess, rebuilt the pony's world, and to top it off. You finally got in control of your abilities."

"I guess that's right. Do you want me to continue?" Honestly, my friends got me a read on my location and giving me a place to time jump to. I love using mind meld to get information! Only thing I hate about time traveling, if you're going back to fix your problems, write a note to yourself first.

"I got a funny feeling your stalling me, but I'll let you continue on."

"Hmm, Time Jump!"

"What? NO!"

Chapter 1: Grand Galloping Gala

"Abram!" Twilight being a little paranoid today about the Grand Galloping Gala. This is not the first rodeo with a formal dance or party. Getting ready for the event is weird. The only human to see this thing in real life. "Twilight, calm down! I'm ready to party."

"Abram! It's not that sweetheart. Since Canterlot Castle is not ready to host the party. I'm in charge of this year's Gala. Celestia has given out all the invites to all the high-profile ponies throughout Equestira."

I interrupt her conversation to calm her down, "Twilight, you got this. There's nothing to worry about. Just stay calm and just be a host. Besides I'll be right there with you." Twilight now seems to be calming down and gave me a hug. We walked out of the room and all of Twilight's friends are waiting right outside the door. Luckily all my friends are actually getting a break and getting some type of sleep. Hmm, what's this on my hand? I grasp my hand and everybody was looking at me. "What?" in a calm voice.

Pinky Pie being crazy as usual broke the silence. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

The rest of the group start agreeing with Pinky and I'm put on the spot. "I don't know guys, I look down on my hands and there is a message written on both my palms. It says 'Avoid the Rainbow Factory. It's a trap! Unless you have no choice then keep your friends at a distance and head in alone. Watch out for a pony with a similar skin as yours, avoid him as much as possible."

Twilight ran up to me and looked at my hands. Her face says it all, "Whoa that is weird. It wasn't there when we were getting ready. What's going on?"

I turn myself into a pony and sat down to think. "Maybe, just maybe. I'll be back!"

I hate leaving them hanging, but something is ringing in my head. Something back in human history. I picked up my old history book from the Academy of Academic Studies. Now thinking of it, that school has a very stupid name. Anyways, let's see if this book has the answers I need. 'Eclipse Event' caught my attention as I flip through the pages. "Huh, the year this happen was the same time my father came to this dimension. Might as well read up on this."

Honestly the Eclipse Event was longer than I anticipated. 437 pages of a ship warp spacing into the Markus-Alexandria sector. Followed by… "WHAT!" I drop the book and ran out of the room. I found my cell phone and call Ron. His voice sounds like he's been sleeping all day. "Hello, who is this?"

"Ron, it's me, Abram!"

"Hi mi Amigo. How's it going with Twilight and the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"She's a nervous wreck at the moment, but something happened not too long ago."

"What is that Amigo?"

"I look down on my hands and some message written all over my palms. I wrote it down for future reference."

"A message you say! Is it a warning or something?"

"Yeah, it's a warning!"

"Weird man, I got something written on my palms too, along with Jane's. At the moment I can't read what it says because of how tired I am."

"Hmm, you need to get to Twilight's castle immediately then. I got something to show you as well."

"Ok, I'll wake up Cloud, Jane and Crystal, but they're in another hotel room. So get me a couple of hours to get over there."

"Alrighty man, don't be too late."

I hang up the phone. Vince and Joseph are back with God for a job well done. They got their wings, only if they come back to help me out again would be nice. Then a flash of light blinded me followed by a series of explosions. When my vision came back, I can tell two figures in front of me. "Vince; Joseph, your back!" They ran up and gave me some high hoofs. "You guys came back, but why is the question?"

Joseph was glad to tell me what's happening up there. "God wants us to be your permanent partners for now on. Besides, a lot of big things are about to happen."

"Like what Joseph?"

"I can't tell you silly philly, but I can tell you what happened to your palms."

The two started dancing around and impersonated a wedding exchanges and something bad about to happen. The door flew open and Twilight came in. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hi Twilight, I got something to show you as well as these goofballs."

After we got done reading what I read. Their jaws hanged wide open. Vince began speaking. "You, and the book are telling me that the Leviathan was stolen by your father…Cronos!"

"Yes, but what intrigues me is the duel eclipses of both the Earth and the Moon and Markus and Alexandria."

Twilight was also wandering about something. "What happen to the other ship is also what's on my mind. That's a pretty big ship at the time."

We all agree to each other's statements, and by the time Ron and the others arrived. Well… we turned the library into one big galactic map with needle and stings all over the place. Pictures lay pinned to the map with red string leading to another point. Great fully we got more brains on the quest on what's about to happen. Ron, Jane, and Crystal's palms lay clues to future events. I didn't get this well involved in something since I woke up from the leviathan. Then it's time for the Gala. "Twilight let's go meet our guest!"

Twilight and I got up and went down stairs to the front entrance to her castle. The guest came in, it's all a normal party of high-profile guest. Twilight caught something out of the ordinary. She wink me over and began pointing her hoof at a pony that… looked like…me? His cutie mark is like mine. A chained watch with a flare coming out of the clock. He turn his head towards us and bam. He's right in front of us. His voice was ancient and deep, "Twilight, Abram Yugotav, it's very nice to see you two. Let me introduce myself, but Abram will know who I am, my name is Cronos. I came back to see my son get married in the near future."

My anger boiled so high, that it began to show. "How dare you show up in a time like this? Where have you been in the last 80 years? Do you know how much pain I've been in since your disappearance?"

He looked at me, straight, dead center, in the eyes with a cold hard stare. "Son, where's Isabelle, my wife and your mother."

I busted out screaming. "SHE'S DEAD YOU DAMN FOOL! SHE DIED BEFORE MY YOUNG EYES, SAVING ME! I watched her, helpless as the ship crashed nose first into the streets below. I stood there screaming, crying, helplessness filled my soul. It took me twelve years to get over it. Then I met my first wife, had a family, and even that was taken away from me. I know who done the deed now. He's right in front of me."

"Son, I don't want to fight you in this place. I done my deeds and I tell you that their not the best ones. Besides, you don't want to hurt all these innocent ponies around us. I have a lot to show you Abram, life is just an illusion."

Cronos disappeared into a vortex of lighting and darkness. Everybody scared to death and turn grey with fright. I stood tall and began pushing towards the front entrance. My heart began to harden. My mind began to narrow in thoughts, then I felt a pulse. My nerves calmed down and I turn around to see my fiancée. I don't know if her magic calms my nerves or just her presence, but whatever it is. I'm just glad she's here.

Chapter 2: Eclipse Event

My name echo across the halls of Twilight's Castle. "Ron?" The voice came from the library, I ran as fast as I could and "Yep, it's Ron." Ron was in his pony form, given that he can turn back into a human if he wants to.

"What's up Ron?"

"I found the name of that Terran Covenant Ship, its name is Solitude."

"Good work Ron, where did you find it."

"Ironically, your dad's journals."

This is amazing and ironic, that ship has been missing for almost 500 years now. If we find that ship, we can almost solve anything. "Do you know where it is Ron?"

The look on his face should give me a big hint that it's not in a good place what so ever. "The Eclipse sector Abram on the Western Arm. This part of the arm forces us to go through the Northern Sector on the Northern Arm."

"We might need to wait then, I don't want to go through that terrible place again. I got a feeling this time it's not going to be so easy getting out of there." Damn, only it wasn't on the far reaches of the Galaxy. Especially going through the most hostile part of it. I don't want to put my friends in danger. Not before my wedding.

Wedding Transfer

A month after the Grand Galloping Gala, Twilight and I decided to have our wedding. All parts of the Galaxy wanted to go it seems. This day can't go wrong. Boom! My voice ached, "I spoke to soon?"

I began trotting to the sound of the explosion and Twilight wasn't far behind. I just sat there looking at this weird metallic looking ship. Twilight sat right next to me wondering what it is. The object descended and a group of creatures began walking towards us. One, I'm guessing, is the leader. He or she, has a scepter with a clock on the top of it, a sword sheath on the belt. The clothing all these guys have are pure white cotton with hoodies on them. In fact you can't even see their faces with the hoodies on them.

Then the one in front shouted out my name with a great voice. He stabbed the ground and the ground shook with great violence. However, no building cracked nor collapsed. A great wind flew in and surrounded both Twilight and I. Then a string of light made an orb around us and whoosh. We're in some type of building in space.

The structure looked like an amphitheater or a lecture area. In the room, thousands of creatures sat in seats around us. "Abram Yugotav, welcome to the council of Time. Your father has committed a great crime that cannot be forgiven. You're going to take his place, but you can't be married without being knighted first. With this knighting, you'll be granted eternal life and won't die a natural death. You'll get a new place to live as well, but before you go to it. I must speak to you in private once we're done. And for your Fiancée Twilight. You'll also grant you the same abilities as Abram. We don't know your species abilities when it comes to aging, but you'll also be granted eternal life by God. Don't think your son Cloud is left out of the deal you too. He'll be granted as well, the same gifts I'm giving you. Now, let's get this knighting over with and enjoy a wonderful wedding."

I bowed down and a bright sword came out of nowhere and tapped both my shoulders. Same along with Twilight, then a suit of armor bearing my cutie mark is put on me. The man who was speaking to us came out and told me to follow him. So I did, I want to know what in the world is going on here. "Abram, the council is so proud of all your great feats."

Shock ran down my body. "Yes sir, but it wouldn't happened without my friends."

"Ah the magic of friendship, an unbeatable force with unimaginable strength. That what makes you and your fiancée so special. You both process this great ability, but you take it to the next level. You also stand to the basic needs of every intelligent species out there. Life, liberty of that species mind, and that species pursuit of happiness. Your father kinda broke all those basic needs. His madness reigns inside your body, but Twilight can keep it at bay."

"I'm confused, your saying that my father causes me to go mad, and Twilight can keep me calm?"

"I know it's confusing, but I must tell you this. If anything bad happens to Twilight, you're dead! You'll go mad, destroying everything and we'll have no choice but to kill you. Honestly you're the most powerful time-keeper in our council's history. It's good that you're on our side, it will take eons to fix what Cronos caused."

My head began to swirl inside, "What about my father?"

"Oh yes, your dreadful father. His crimes amount to mass genocides of countless worlds. Manipulation of your uncle, Discord. That's why your uncle has some bad memory loss by the way. With other countless crimes against him, you must put down your father. Either you do it yourself, or let the people take care of him. Your choice will place your spot in the council. Now let's go enjoy a wonderful wedding. Pinky pie and Jane know how to celebrate."

Chapter 3: A Royal Wedding Crasher

Talk about being nervous! Being knighted, and getting married all in the same day. Ron came in to tell me to head to the pulpit and wait for my bride. I got up and trotted to where I'm supposed to be at. The guest came in and sat down. The organ began to play the famous song, and the bride came in with her peddle throwers. She looked magnificent, Rarity did a great job with her dress and hair. I smiled when she's in front of the pulpit with me. Unlike other weddings, we had the Pope come up and bless us, then Celestia will come up and finished the vows. I put the ring on and she put the ring on me. The kiss is perfect and now it's party time.

All our friends came in and surrounded us with hugs of happiness and joy. Then something caught my eye in the back row. You guys go ahead and party, I'll be right there in a minute. Twilight noticed him as well, and nodded her head to fix the problem. The doors closed. We are now alone in the room. No one else but us. Drafts filled the room off and on, as we just stood there, looking. "So, it's come down to this Abram. I know your thoughts as well as mine. You know I won't go down easy."

"Father, tell me this. Why did you do it?"

"Do what Abram, cause mass genocide, killing your wife and kid."

I interrupted his so-called speech, "Sorry, but you can't kill the human spirit very well, and you definitely did not kill my son."

"Wait, what do you mean I don't kill the human spirit very well?

"Oh, Jessica's unrested soul tried to kill me back in Twilight's dimension."

"Damn, how hard is it to kill a human soul, anyways I won't let you kill me."

He shot a bolt of lightning out of his horn and vaporized half of the chairs behind me. I slow time down and charged at my father, he did the same to the least. We clashed and the ground shook tremendously, I need to get him out of this castle. I kicked him straight out the window and followed. He turned around and punch me straight in the face and crashed into the recession party. Everybody looked at me with shock. Cronos flew in the room and we charged again with great force. Instead of hitting him, I teleported behind him and grabbed his back hoof and tossed him back outside. I flew out and kicked him to the ground. Causing a massive crater to form. The dust lasted a great while. Everybody came outside to see what happened. Once the dust cleared, I looked down and he's gone! "That coward!"

Out of nowhere a blast of magic came straight at me. I didn't move, instead I charge right into the beam. I ran faster and faster, putting a grin on my face and punched him right between the eyes. My dad flew right into a tree, before I can get to him. He teleported above me and kick me into the ground. I'm running out of ideas to bring him down, I got out of the hole and…he's gone. BOOM!

Cronos flew over my head with blood flying out of his nose, I look left and saw my son chasing after him. Dang he's fast, really fast! I shook off the dirt on my skin and flew after them. I teleported in front of Cronos and blasted him towards my son. Cloud powered drive him to the ground, while I came up and blasted him. I gave my son a high hoof and flew to the crater. "We got him good son."

"Uh huh, you say so dad. He's disappeared again?"

"Wait, WHAT!"

I look up and saw Cronos's ship taking off and warping off into space. "Damn, we had that fucker dancing."

"My word dad, watch your language!"

"Oops, my bad. Just pumped up that's all. We had him too."

"Honestly dad, we did. He just got some tricks up his sleeves. Besides that, are we going after him?"

"No, not at the moment. Let's clean our wounds and chase after him tomorrow."

"Okay… Ron; Jane; Crystal; Joseph and Vince already left."

I hate it when I'm forced to do something that I don't want to do. "You got your ship son?"

"Surprisingly yes!"

"Let's Roll Out!"


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Northern Sector Showdown

"I'll be back Twilight, don't worry." I don't blame her for worrying about me, but he's going down one way or the other. I gave her a kiss and ran to Cloud's ship.

Twilight suddenly screamed out. "Promise me this Abram, you all come back alive!"

I turn around and gave her a wink and jumped on board and took off. The Leviathan wasn't very far off, and Ron began opening the hanger doors so that we can land. Once on board, Ron gave us both a towel to wipe off the mud that covered half our bodies. "You two look like a wreck, but that's one hell of a fight you guys gave. Where are we heading to Abram?"

I wiped off the mud on face and responded, "Northern Sector Amigo!"

Ron's face turned white as a ghost. "The…the, Northern Sector."

"If you want to get this guy so bad that you just took off, then yes. Go to the Northern Sector quickly." We all gather our nerves and went to our own quarters to get some rest. When I got to my room, I found Discord sprawled out on the floor. "Discord, what are you doing here?"

From the looks, he's been beaten, I completely entered the room and Pinky Pie laid against the wall knocked out. "What happened to you guys?" I found something fascinating by my cot. I picked it up and it's my pen cam from my house. I hope it was on when these two got here. I sat down and plugged the pen into the main computer frame. The video made my skin craw as I seen my father beating Pinky Pie and Discord. This happened 40 minutes before the fight. "Wait a minute, I thought I saw Pinky in the crowd. This doesn't make any sense."

I sat in the chair, thinking, flabbergasted, angry, sadden about what happen to them. I can understand about what happen to Discord, but Pinky. I turn around to see Pinky waking up. I jumped out of the chair and ran up to her. "Come on Pinky, nice and slowly."

She began to whisper something, "Where am I, is the reception party over?"

My worries dampened, "Well the reception is postponed, but do you know how you got here?"

Her face turn into confusion, "Well, how do I know how I got here, if I don't know where I am, and if I don't know where I am, then how am I going to answer your question?"

My head hurts now, "I'm still wondering how you do that in less than one breath, but I'll tell you this. You're on my ship the Leviathan; now can you tell me how you got here?"

Her face shows me that she's on the right track now, "Oh, I remember now. Discord and I headed out early to get the stuff that must be kept fresh ready for the party. However, we ran into that creepy Alicorn that looks like you but a little darker on the skin and the cutie mark is different than yours in one detail. Your clock is a conductor's watch! He teleported us to the ship and knocked us both out and I remember him saying one last thing. 'Give my regards to the groom!' Good thing for me though is that I wasn't knocked out for long. When I woke up the first time around, those creepy changelings came back. The door was wide open and they started to creep towards Discord and I. I knew I had to do something so I got up and kicked the changelings out and slam the door shut. Then I lay against the wall and the next thing I knew, you we're standing right here. I'm so glad to see you Abram!"

Pinky was tearing up, who can say I can't blame her. She's a tough party pony, but one question lays on my mind. "What's a changeling Pinky?"

With Glee, she acted out what a changeling does and what they look like, "These creatures of darkness feed off the love and magic of others. Well… at least I think so, but they have the power to change into whatever creature they want to."

My heart tanked for a moment, "How do I know you're not a changeling Pinky!"

She gasped, "You might have a point there, there's no way you can tell the difference. Unless!"

I'm now frantic and shaking Pinky to Oblivion, "What Pinky, what!"

"They change back into their normal selves once their knocked out."

I stopped, and calm myself down, "Oh, that's good then, you're real Pinky."

Her face smile with glee, "I am the real me, but don't worry Abram, you did marry the real Twilight, just I don't know about the rest of our friends though."

Now I'm stuck wondering, are there any of those creatures on this ship? I'll need to get to my son, but I can't do it alone. "Pinky, I need your help with something?"

"What will it be Abram?"

"I need help to get to my son's room, I just need someone to watch my back."

"Not a problem Abram, let's go."

We headed out of the room and made our way to my son's quarters. His room is on the opposite side of the ship. A good three and a half mile hike, but the Leviathan has something to speed up our travel. "Pinky get in the tube cart!" We got in and took off to the opposite side of the ship. The tube is transparent and we can see everything. We passed through the ecology dome in the middle of the ship for food and oxygen production. Something was different, then something hit the tube.

A black and green creature looking at us. Then a swarm of them came charging at the tube. I increased the vacuum suction and got us out of there. We reached the opposite end of the ship and it looks like a war zone. "Umm, Pinky! Stay very close to me back turned, his room is right in front of us."

I knocked on the door, and Cloud's voice sounds frantic, "Whose there! Are you one of those creatures?"

I turn around and Pinky was panicking, "Abram, we got company!"

"Hang on Pinky!" Zap, and we ended up in Cloud's room without being stuck in a wall. Cloud flew backwards into a wall. "Cloud it's us, calm down."

"What are those things out there?"

"That my son, are changelings. They have the power to change into other people, we must keep our guard up!"

"How do you know whose real or not?"

"You knock them out!" WHAM!

I woke up to see my son staring at Pinky and I, "Well son, do you think we're real."

He began smiling at us, "I guess so, what's your plan Abram?"

I look to my right and Pinky was still knocked out. "We need to wait for Pinky to wake up before we can do anything. It's going to take all of us to get back to my room. Once there Discord will have the strength to wake up. Besides, how long I was knocked out."

"Only ten minutes father."

"Good, it won't be too late."

As soon as Pinky woke up, I picked her up and Cloud and I made a run for it. They were everywhere. Then came the section locks, "Cloud! The section locks are jammed, but I don't want to blast through them. I don't remember how thick they are either. So teleporting is out of the question. I'm guessing this is where the showdown is going to take place."

They both began looking at me with scared faces. Then I began charging up my horn, "Fug it, that lock is going to be busted."

The explosion blew the changelings three miles across the dome, killing most of them. "Let's go!" I wasn't fully sure that was a good idea at the time so we began running to my room and we ran right into Crystal.

"Hey guys, why you guys in a rush?"

I got no choice to see she's real or not, "forgive me Crystal, I'll explain later." POW!

She flew across the hallway and zap. "She's a changeling!" Where's the real Crystal then! Then we all heard a bunch of sword swings coming from down the hallway. Without even questioning the possibility we made a charge to the sound. It's the real Crystal, no changeling will attack their own kind like she does. "Here we come Crystal!"

I look towards my son, and we have the same idea. "Light them up son, our magic won't harm the real Crystal, just stay focus." Then beams of energy flew out of our horns. All hitting their mark like Twilight showed us to. Within a few seconds, Crystal turned around and ran towards us. "Abram, Cloud, and Pinky Pie, thank God you came; I thought I was done for back there."

I felt something running down my spine, it was a good feeling. Hope, but I since more to come. "Crystal, where's everybody else?"

She looked down, "I don't really know, I told them I'm going to make my last stand right here, one of them got pass me, but I think you guys took care of that…thing. If anywhere, it's the bridge."

"We don't have much time. You and Cloud must get to the bridge. I'll take Pinky Pie and get my uncle."

Crystal's look on her face understood the plan, but something was nagging her. "How did your uncle get on-board?"

"Crystal I got no time to explain! GO!"

They both took off towards the bridge, Pinky and I took a good long look at each other. "Let's do this!" My room is only a few hallways down from the bridge. Surprisingly Pinky kept up with me all the way to my room. I opened up my door and Discord is sitting on my cot. He looks up to see Pinky and I. His wounds are healing fairly well and limp his way to us. I ran to him and picked him up. "Uncle we got to head towards the bridge. It's our last hope!"

We exit the room to a crowd of changelings, I began asking myself, "How did these creatures get on board anyway?" Then one of the changelings were very different and came walking towards me. "Hello, I don't think I met you before. I can see your love is very strong to a particular pony, but wait! She's not here right now isn't she? To be honest, I found this thing were in quite…compact don't you say. Let my minions changed that real quickly."

Without any doubt, she doesn't know that were in space. Luckily my memory of the ship is catching up with me and I can try to teleport to the bridge with Pinky Pie and Discord. This can be disastrous if I lose focus. Whoosh! My face landed right next to the self-destruct button on the controls. I turn around and Pinky and Discord were safely in the seats of the copilot and navigator. To the right I saw the rest of my friends including my son Cloud. I turn back around to see the same planet that the Rainbow factory was on. "Guys, I don't have no choice but to scuttle the ship on the surface of this planet. Get ready for impact"

Ron's voice caught my attention. "Abram! Have you gone insane? You're going to get us all killed!"

"RON! I promise you this, you won't die. Just believe in me, that's all I ask."

The ship started to burn in the planet's atmosphere, the ground gotten closer and closer. Then I pulled up on the controls just before impact, so the ship will land belly first. Next came a loud screeching sound of clashing metal. The ship began falling apart, the bridge exploded and my friends were launched everywhere. Only Pinky Pie and Discord were with me when we hit the ground. Parts of the ship landed all around us, some of them began incasing me. The only thing to do now is sleep.

Twilight's voice woke me up. I'm still in the ship wreckage. I limbered my way out to see the fallout of what happened to the ship. I lay against my incasing, wondering where my friends are. Then a whole bunch of creatures began running around with guns. "That pony from the Rainbow Factory!" I'm in no condition to fight back. Any sudden moves can tear muscles off the bone, and the blood loss doesn't help much either. "Abram, so we meet again. I won't kill you, due to Cronos's orders, but we must fake your death to your friends. They picked me up and dragged me to my friends. When we got there, only Ron, Vince, Joseph, Crystal and Jane are here. Where's the other three.

They put in an explosive blood dart to simulate my head getting blown off I presume. With a little speech by the pony who took me hostage, I look back at my friends and an explosion knocked me smooth out. Though my hearing wasn't effected at all. I can hear them screaming, yelling angrily and escape pods launching back home; I think.


End file.
